


I Will Cook For You

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho decides that he needs to do something when he saw the poor quality of prison food being served to Slaine Troyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Cook For You

 

 

Slaine is sleeping inside the cell when Inaho comes to visit. He closes the door behind him slowly, making sure he won’t wake Slaine up.  

“I hope you will enjoy today’s meal.” says Inaho softly as he puts the containers of food on the table. He sits on the chair near Slaine’s bed and starts reading the book he has brought along with him, waiting for the pale blond to wake up.

 

 

It was a week ago when Inaho walked in while Slaine was having lunch. He couldn’t help but to frown at the platter of food in front of Slaine. The eggs looked overcooked, the rice looked under-cooked, and the greens didn’t even look fresh.

“…….I think they can do better with the food here.” Inaho commented, he felt like he needed a talk with the cooks working here.   

“It tastes better than algae, if you ask me.” Slaine shrugged, he is used to eating food that weren’t appetizing at all. Count Cruhteo could care less about a lowly Terran boy. He would be lucky to even get a meal. Even when he became a Count himself, Slaine never indulged himself in luxurious food imported from land seized from Earth.

“I see.” said Inaho thoughtfully. That was right. He has forgotten that algae made up a large percentage of the diet most Martians had. That is how much they needed Earth’s resources.

It would be completely unimaginable for the Terrans to only consume algae as their only source of nutrients.

But for many people living in Vers, including Slaine Troyard, this is the reality.

“I will be in charge of preparing your meals from now on.” Inaho declared suddenly. In response, Slaine looked up at him in complete confusion. “……What? Why?”

“You don’t have to worry about it. I will see you again tonight.” Inaho got up and walked out the door, his voice almost sounded……upset.

I am never going to understand what goes on in his mind. Slaine sighed softly and continued eating his meal.

  
  
  


“……You are here again. I told you before you don’t have to do this for me……” Around half an hour later, Slaine wakes up and sees Inaho sitting in front of him. The aroma coming from the food Inaho brought makes Slaine’s stomach rumble. He blushes and secretly hopesInaho didn’t hear that.

“I normally cook for myself and Yuki-nee anyway. It doesn’t take a lot of extra effort.” Inaho helps Slaine take out the food from the vacuum insulated food jar. He is pleased to notice that the food is still warm. “I also made strawberry shortcake today.” He feels a sense of satisfaction watching Slaine’s face light up. Although he isn’t sure why he would feel this way. “…….Because Yuki-nee bought too many boxes of strawberries the other day and I needed to get rid of them.”

“This is really good……are you sure you want to stay in the military? You can start a restaurant like this.” Slaine stares at the food in front of him in awe. Inaho manages to surprise him every time with his menu.

“Maybe someday.” Inaho glances over and sees Slaine happily eating the curry rice he made and munching on the strawberry shortcake. He can still recall his amazement when he heard that Slaine’s favorite food out of everything in the world is a humble jelly sandwich.

At least he is eating more than before now.

Without even realizing it, Inaho smiles, as he flips through the pages in the cookbook sitting on his lap.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the truth is, Inaho went to the grocery store and bought those strawberries himself, and they weren’t even on sale. cough cough.
> 
> Slaine my baby deserves better. Better everything. Better food. happiness for Slaine 2k15.


End file.
